Uh Dont judge a story by it's title Just read
by TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl
Summary: CHAP 2 up!Jocelynn's ship has been captured, and she's spared from being hanged becuase she's so young. What'll happen when she meets Elizabeth, Jack, and Will?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Babble: Hey again. I am in a writing mood, so here I am! Ha ha ha ha! I am going to see The Return of The King in only 6 ½ hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAH! I love LOTR, but I don't often read the fanfics cuz they confuse me, and I find most of them boring. And, most all of them star Bloom, and I don't like him. He's just kinda cute. Not head over heels drop dead gorgeous. Like Depp. Ha ha ha ha ha aha ah. * cough * I ran out of breath. Ok, anyways, on with the story!!!!!!!!! Oh, and this isn't a Jack/OC fic. It is two of my own characters in luv, while Jack is just in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own PotC. I wish I did though. But, no, I am not making million on my story. Not even 50 cents. Don't sue me. I don't have $$$.  
  
Summery: Jocelyn is a teenage pirate. Until Norrington takes the ship, and all the crew. Because she looks so young, he decides not to hang her like the others. She becomes a maid. Only for a week or so. So, what'll happen when she meets Elizabeth, Cap'n Jack, and a traitor?  
  
Rating: PG13 just to be on the safe side. May change later.  
  
oooooooo (= Candy for my reviewers!!  
  
"Cap'n? I see a ship o'er there. It's comin' on pretty fast." I was watching the ship come closer and listening to our Cap'n, Kerigan White, bark out orders.  
  
"Jocelyn? You get under deck with Kyle. Now. Go back to your cabin. NOW!"  
  
I was 15 and I had blond hair that was tied behind my head. I had started pirating when I was about 6. My uncle would take me on rides every once in a while, and when my parents died when I was 12, I took to the seas with him. He was murdered a year previous and Cap'n White was captain. Kyle was my age, and my 'friend'. I wanted to be more than friends, but we never really had time for that. He was fair skinned, with dark hair.  
  
"Jocelyn, come on!" Kyle took my hand, and we raced to my cabin. I locked the door behind me. And Kyle asked if I knew what ship was coming.  
  
"No. I don't know, did you see it?" I sat down on the bed, and Kyle sat down beside me.  
  
"Yah. It was Commander Norrington's."  
  
I gasped, and looked at Kyle. "really? That could be bad then. He's been after the Cap'n for ages." I put my head on Kyle's shoulder, and we heard noises that represented people being injured, and the ship being close to demolished. There was a huge crash, and suddenly there was a hole in the wall. We sat there, huddling together for what seemed like ages.  
  
"I cant take it anymore. I'm going up there." I stood up, and Kyle looked up at me.  
  
"Your right."  
  
I unlocked the door, and as soon as we hit the deck, I was amazed. I didn't see any blood, and all of the crew were being loaded onto the Commanders ship. There was at least 25 of Norrington's men looking and taking anything worth anything.  
  
Kyle and me stood there, watching it all, not sure what to do, until someone grabbed my arm. I screamed and whirled around. I quickly pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the man's head.  
  
"Whoa, there Miss. You wouldn't want to do that. You'll notice that your friend has been taken aboard my ship, and I kindly suggest you do too."  
  
"And why would I want to do that? Commander," I added, sarcastically.  
  
"Because if you don't, you will be blown to a million pieces. See that dynamite over there? It will be used on your ship in about 10 minutes." Norrington said, looking at me. My pirate cloths, a pistol, a short knife, dirty as hell, and my long blonde hair tied behind my back under a hat.  
  
I didn't say anything, but ran aboard his ship, dodging people, trying to find Kyle.  
  
I finally found him tied to a bench, along with 2 other crew members.  
  
"Jocelyn! Are you OK?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. But, are you? We gotta get out of here. And I have a plan."  
  
Author's Babble: Hey guys again. I know, Cliff!!!!!!!! So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Needs work? Of course it does. But, anyhoo, Read it and let me know what you think, ok? Or else. I wont give you any more candy. Or. Oh, I know, one of my friends threatened to take my Johnny Depp poster away from me. I'll take yours away if you don't R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Uh... Don't judge a story by its title, just read. Chapter 2  
  
Author's Babble: Hey people! I know, this story is really odd, but hey. I like it, I'm bored, and I feel like writing. I hope this chapter is better than the other one. So, right now I am sugar high (like always) bored (again, like always), and in a writing mood. It's like sometimes I have writer's block, but now it's like writer's flow! Oh dear. I really am babbling. I hope you don't mind. I don't mind. Of course I don't, I'm the one writing. You know, I really could babble forever. Hee hee hee! I was msn-ing with my auntie, and I was really hyper, and I told her I could babble forever. I seriously could. I babbled for over an hour before she had to go! :P Ok, anyhoo... R&R or else... I'll take your Johnny Depp poster away. And hang it on my wall. I'll take your Orlando Bloom poster away, and burn it!!! Mwa ha ha ha! Oh, and I am really sad. I didn't get to see LOTR!!!! :( cuz it was sold out. So we went to see Cheaper by the dozen. It was funny! Ok, anyhoo... Thanks to Vickie Turner for pointing out it's not Commander, but Commodore Norrington. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer*  
  
"...And I have a plan!" I was crouching next to Kyle who was tied to a bench on Commodore Norrington's ship.  
  
"A plan? What sort of plan?" Kyle took my hand, and squeezed it.  
  
"Well-"  
  
Norrington interrupted me though, by pulling me up. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me across the deck.  
  
"You wont be going anywhere lass. Now tell me your name."  
  
"Jocelyn." I said, yanking my arm out of his grip.  
  
"How old are you?" He pulled out a rope, and led me to the bench where Kyle was tied. He shoved me down on the floor, and tied me beside Kyle.  
  
I didn't say anything, so he asked again. "How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen. You?" I was being my usual smart-ass, and he looked at me, surprised.  
  
"That's not your business. Now, how old is your friend here?" he nodded towards Kyle.  
  
"Well, for one, he's got a name. Why don't you ask him? He's perfectly capable of talking himself."  
  
"Well, how old are you?" He looked at Kyle like he wanted to throw him overboard.  
  
"Fifteen." Kyle looked up at him with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, lass, would you like a chance to live?"  
  
"Huh?" I was surprised.  
  
"Well, you're so young. You have a long life a head of you. You have plenty of time to change. How would you like to be a maid in the Governor's household instead of being hanged?" (I changed it to the Governor's house instead of Norrington's)  
  
"I would rather be hanged than step foot inside of his house." I answered, spitting on his shoes.  
  
He walked away and started talking to a man I recognized as Governor Swann. And someone was wiping the spit off of his shoe. I felt sorry for him.  
  
I couldn't hear what he was saying, but they kept looking at me.  
  
Norrington had shoved me so close to Kyle I was almost sitting on him. I could feel his breathing, and oddly enough felt reassured.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok Jocelyn." Kyle whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek, but I couldn't turn around enough to kiss him back.  
  
"I love you" Kyle whispered in my ear. I put my head on his chest, and fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was being shook awake.  
  
"Lass? C'mon, we're going." A short man was shaking me, and soon another guy half dragged me out of the ship. He dragged me through a town I assumed to be Port Royal. The guy dragged me into a very nice house and down to what I assumed was the servant's quarters.  
  
A large lady was stirring something on a stove, and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry m'lady. She'll be good, wont she?" He said, glaring at me.  
  
I quickly reached for my pistol to discover it wasn't there. "What'd you do with m' effects?" I said, trying to slug him.  
  
"Now, you be a good girl, or-" I yanked my self out of his grip, and slugged him.  
  
The lady stepped in, and grabbed me by my ear. She led me to a room and told me to stay there.  
  
"Well, where else am I supposed to go?" I sat down on the bed, and folded my arms. "Bloody hell."  
  
About an hour later she returned with a dress exactly the same as hers. "Now, dear, put this on and brush your hair."  
  
"Never." I continued to sit on the bed, and stare out of the window.  
  
A while later the Governor came in a cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes?" I looked up, and continued to scowl.  
  
"Now, lass. You will put on that uniform and get to the kitchen now. Do you hear me?"  
  
"The whole neighborhood can probably hear you."  
  
He sighed, and walked out. He closed the door, and I heard him talking to someone. "Could you go in there and talk to her? She might listen to you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. The door opened, and a girl stepped in. She looked to be around 18 or 20 and had dark blond hair.  
  
"Well, hello. May I have the pleasure of your name?" She asked, while sitting on the bed beside me.  
  
"No." I wasn't going to tell her anything.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth."  
  
"Really? That's interesting." I was still looking out the window.  
  
"You know, I might be able to help you."  
  
I looked at her, and she continued to talk. "Your crew is scheduled to be hung tomorrow morning. Some friends of mine are planning on stopping that. Now, I hear you have also lost your ship. The Cap'n has that all arranged too."  
  
"What? Cap'n who?"  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Now, you will need to help out for a couple days by doing what Mrs. Kelly asks, ok?"  
  
I didn't say anything, and she just smiled.  
  
"I don't wear dresses." I finally said.  
  
"Well, do you cook?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Clean?"  
  
"Not often." On the ship I was usually in the crow's nest.  
  
"Don't you do anything?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Mrs. Kelly will come up with something."  
  
She walked out, and Mrs. Kelly came in. "Now dear, you will start work the day after tomorrow, seeing as though you need your rest. You will stay inside the house tomorrow though."  
  
I fell asleep that night thinking about Kyle, and this mysterious Cap'n.  
  
The next morning I was awaken before dawn by Elizabeth.  
  
"Arr... What'd ya want?" I groaned.  
  
"I want you to get up." She replied. "C'mon, do you want to see Cap'n Sparrow or not?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to see the Cap'n in action. We're going to the hanging. But, no ones going to be hung, so we might as well call it the Rescue. How 'bout that?"  
  
"Ugh. Do you ever shut up?" I sat up, and a voice called out from the doorway, "nope."  
  
"Will! Be quiet." Elizabeth dragged me out of bed, and plopped my hat on my head. Since I was still in my clothes, I put my boots on, and I was dragged out of my room. We stopped by the door, and Elizabeth handed me my pistol and knife.  
  
"Thanks." I was dragged outside and about three minutes after we left the guy who was with us said to me, "I'm Will. Do I get the pleasure of your name?"  
  
"Arr. Jocelyn. Where are we going?"  
  
"To the spot where they hang people." (I don't know what it's called, so that's good enough, alright?)  
  
We passed a tavern, and I said, "Hey, can I stop for a rum?"  
  
"No time. We have to be there soon if we want to see the Cap'n in action."  
  
We got to the courtyard, and there was a crowd there already. My whole crew was in a line going up the stairs to the rope. Cap'n White had the rope around his neck, and he was glaring at Norrington. I saw Kyle, and Elizabeth had to hang on to me so I didn't run up to him.  
  
"Just hang on. He'll be here soon."  
  
"Kerigan White has.... Blah Blah Blah..." The guy was up there saying what Cap'n White had done, and all that crap.  
  
"Look, there he is!" Elizabeth said, pointing to a guy standing on the other side of the crowd.  
  
Author's Babble: I know, cliff hanger!!!! Mwa ha ha! Ok, so please R&R! Or else. Yah, I've gone through that already. I think you get the idea. Just review!!! Oh, and does anyone know what year it is when the movie takes place??? If you do, plz tell me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Babble: Hey all. What's new? Nuthin' much here. I am trying to post more chapters to my stories more often, so here you are. *Note: keyword there is trying (*  
  
^_^ - - - my little dude says hi too!  
  
Elizabeth pointed to a man across the crowd, and I squinted to see more of him. I couldn't see much though, and before I knew it, I was being dragged towards him. I then saw he was a pirate. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black pants. He had black boots, and a black hat. He was wearing a blue bandana around his head, and under that was a mess of braids, dreadlocks, and beads.  
  
"Jack! All in order?" Elizabeth asked the man.  
  
"Yes, and its Captain Jack. And you'd be Jocelynn, aye?"  
  
"Aye." He held out his hand. I shook it, and looked up at his face. He had dark chocolate brown eyes, and high cheek bones. His beard was in two little braids, and he had a little mustache.  
  
Just before the dude who was going to pull the rope, pulled the rope, someone flung a sword just under the hole. Cap'n White was saved, because he could step on the sword, and while he was being untied by someone, another person was fighting with the prosecuter. And another pirate was freeing all of my crew.  
  
The next thing I knew, Will and Elizabeth were rushing me away from the gallows. (AB: I found out what it was called! Yah me! Ok.. yah Julie-Rae for telling me. But still!)  
  
We ran to the docks, and I heard some commotion behind us. Captain Sparrow was running along with Cap'n White, and the rest of the crew as fast as they could, and behind them was Commondore Norrington and a bunch of guys. But they couldn't run very fast, cuz they're uniforms kinda restricted movement. But my men were dressed in loose clothes, and most of them were experienced in running away from the Commondore. I was for sure.  
  
We split up, so there were about 6 groups of us running from the Commondore. Finally he gave up, and we all met up in a tavern. The tavern was jam-packed full aready, then we tried to pack 30 more men (and three women) into it. It was so jammed full, that I grabbed a rum, congratulated Cap'n Sparrow, gave Cap'n White a hug (he was really more of a father to me than anything) and went outside. I couldn't find Kyle in the crowd, so I decided to wait it out.  
  
I closed the door, and slid down the wall so I was sitting against it. I sipped my rum, and was thinking about abosolutley nothing inportant when the door opened. I wasn't really paying attention, so I just thought that it was some pirate or whore leaving. Then someone slid down beside me. I looked over surprised, putting my hand on my hand on the sheath of my sword. But it was Kyle who sat beside me. He had a mug of rum too, and smiled when I looked at him.  
  
I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I saw you down there in the crowd." He said.  
  
"Oh?" I asked, lifting my head up again.  
  
"Yah. I saw you try and come up to the gallows." He sorta smirked.  
  
"Oh?" I raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yah. You must like me a lot." He was definitly smirking now.  
  
"Maybe I was trying to get to the Cap'n." I said, and I was the one smirking this time.  
  
"Oh." Then he looked into my eyes. "Your lying." He smiled.  
  
"Maybe I am." I grinned.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"So you think I was upset about you, not the cap'n?"  
  
"Yah. I do."  
  
"I don't know about that." I winked, and took a chug of my rum.  
  
I set down my empty cup, and looked back up at Kyle. He cupped my chin in his hand, and tilted my head up. I was looking at his lips, thinking they were really nice lips, when he suddenly kissed me. I kissed back, and when I pulled away, I blushed.  
  
"Sorry." Kyle said, looking away.  
  
"Sorry?" I asked, really confused.  
  
"I shouldn't 've done that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He stood up, and stuck his hand out to help me up. I took his hand, and was pulled up. We put our mugs on the counter in the tavern, and went for a walk.  
  
"Why shouldn't you have kissed me?" I asked again when we were on the dock.  
  
"I donno. I just-" But I didn't let him finish. I kissed his this time, trying to tell him that I didn't mind him kissing me.  
  
Author's Babble: Yes, I know, short. But I am trying to update all my stories. Please tell me if this is worth keeping. Thank you very much. 


End file.
